A Very Drarry Christmas
by DorthyAnnDrarry
Summary: Drarry \\ A collection of all my Drarry Christmas and holiday drabbles. Every chapter is a different one-shot or drabble for a festive time of year.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mistletoe**

Tags: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Christmas, Mistletoe

.

Harry dug through his bag and groaned when he realized he had left his half-finished assignment up in the tower. He glanced up at Hermione guiltily, and she just shook her head.

"I'll, er, just go grab it and be right back then," Harry said quickly, pushing out of his chair and hurrying out of the library. He desperately needed Hermione's help on the theory part of the transfiguration assignment due after the holiday break and she was headed home in two days.

So he wasn't paying attention as he should have been, which is to say, he had completely forgotten about the rogue mistletoe that had been put up around the school by romantics and assholes alike. Until his feet stuck fast to the floor and he nearly faceplanted onto the flagstones. He just barely caught himself on the archway from which the nasty little plant hung, looking innocuous and seasonally festive. Harry desperately wished Headmistress McGonagall hadn't left them up for some sadistic reason. He'd complain about it but all his friends thought it was lovely and romantic. All his friends were also in relationships and were far too wrapped up in themselves.

Harry was not in a relationship, Harry Potter was, in fact, irritable and annoyed because the only person in the whole damn school he fancied in the least was Draco Malfoy. It was like the universe never got tired of fucking with him. He finally killed old Tom No-Nose for the second time and he couldn't even have a nice normal school romance for his nice normal last year of school. _Nope._ Malfoy had to come back to school looking fit as hell and left no room in Harry's brain for anyone else.

Speak of the devil.

Harry groaned as Malfoy spotted him, glanced up at the doorway, and smirked.

"Stuck are you, Potter?" Malfoy sneered, sauntering over, "Where's the Potter fan club when you need them to come suck your face and set you loose on the world once more."

Harry stared blankly into space six inches to the left and slightly above Malfoy's head wondering how his life had lead up to this point.

Malfoy frowned and stepped closer, "Has the mistletoe removed your last functioning brain cells? Granted, I was fairly certain you only had two left, to rub together for warmth."

Harry had a lovely idea.

Before his face could give him away, Harry's arm shot out, grabbing a fistful of Malfoy's robe and jerked him into the doorway with him.

Malfoy tried to pull away and fell onto his backside, his feet firmly affixed to the floor.

Harry grinned, leaning forward and pulling Malfoy back up.

Malfoy smacked Harry's hands away as soon as he was on his feet, his eyes wide. He looked up, swallowing hard, "You stupid fuck, now we're both stuck here."

"Not necessarily," Harry wrapped his arms around Malfoy's neck, skimming his fingers along his nape. He was delighted when Malfoy shivered and let one hand slide up into Malfoy's silvery blond hair, softer than he had ever imagined.

"You're not-" Malfoy's voice cracked, "-serious right now, are you?"

Harry licked his lips and felt Malfoy shiver again. He watched with growing interest as Malfoy's eyes seemed fixed on his mouth. His heart stuttered in his chest. Perhaps, his plans for a lovely school romance weren't totally fucked after all.

Only one way to find out.

Harry leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Malfoy's. His lips were soft and pliant, he wondered if Malfoy used chapstick. Harry stepped forward to pull Malfoy closer and the movement seemed to jolt Malfoy back to reality. Before Harry could try for a second kiss Malfoy was gone, running down the hall and out of sight. Harry sighed, continuing his journey up to the tower and trying to memorize the feeling of that one brief kiss.

"Sorry, I took so long," he apologized back at the library, "Got stuck under a mistletoe."

"Those things are such a nuisance," Hermione groused, not bothering to look up from her parchment.

Ron grinned, "Who'd you kiss then?" he waggled his eyebrows.

"Malfoy," Harry said with a sigh.

Hermione looked up.

Ron choked on something and fell into a coughing fit that got him a very harsh word from Madam Pince. "Not funny, mate," he croaked once he could breathe properly again.

Harry slumped back into his chair and said quietly, "Yeah, I know."

He forced himself to focus on his paper and finished most of it by the time they decided to call it for dinner. They were headed for the great hall when a crowd filling half the hallway slowed them. Harry instinctively glanced up at the doorway they were all crowded around and spotted the little bundle of green and white.

"I do hope you're all enjoying yourself," a very familiar voice sneered acidly.

The group, mostly Ravenclaws and Gryffindor's made appreciative titters and whispered excitedly amongst themselves. They hadn't hexed him yet so that was good, Malfoy must have been holding his tongue. A group of girls near the back was doing a choosing game and Harry wasn't sure if the loser or the winner would have to kiss Malfoy.

"Sod that," Harry muttered, veering into the group before his friends even knew what he was doing.

He wove through the students, ducking the exuberantly gesturing arm of tall Ravenclaw near the front and in two steps was under the archway, his feet sticking in place jarringly.

"You-!" Malfoy flushed.

Harry grinned, "Fancy seeing you here." He glanced at the shocked faces of the assembled around them, "Shoved into it?" He pointed up at the mistletoe.

Malfoy just scowled, "What do you want, Potter?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "I think that's pretty obvious."

" This is humiliation, pure and simple, do you take me for a fool?" He snapped.

Harry flinched and glanced away, "Nah, but I am, I suppose."

Maybe second time not so lucky.

Harry berated himself for being so impulsive. Malfoy _had_ run off after the first, and it seemed the last, kiss. Harry had just hated the idea of anyone else kissing Malfoy so much he couldn't stop himself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Malfoy's brow furrowed.

"I'll give you a kiss, Harry!" A pretty little Ravenclaw girl piped up, stepping forward. Her friends giggled behind her and she pushed her dark hair behind one ear. She squared her shoulders and tried to look brave even as her face slowly turned red.

"Fuck off," Malfoy said venomously.

She flinched but lifted her chin and edged closer, "It's not up to you is it?"

Harry looked at the girl and did his best to suppress a grimace. She was probably all of fourteen and had that look in her eyes, the glowing hero-worshiping look that made him feel slightly nauseous.

Before he could even protest hands grabbed the front of Harry robes and jerked him close. Malfoy smooshed their mouths together, their teeth clicking together painfully and then Malfoy pulled back.

He glared at the Ravenclaw girl, "I _said_ fuck off."

The girl fumbled for her wand, "How dare you-!"

Harry laughed, cupped his hands around Malfoy's face and kissed him. He felt Malfoy stiffen for a second and then hesitantly kiss him back, sliding his hands around Harry's waist and tugging him closer.

"A- _hem._ "

Harry reluctantly pulled away and looked over.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and gestured to the crowd with a, _What are you doing?_ look. Behind her, Ron was so pale his freckles stood out like ink spots.

Malfoy stiffened. Harry quickly grabbed Malfoy's hand and pulled him down the hall, and out of sight.

As soon as they were around the corner, Malfoy stopped, still radiating tension and embarrassment, "What do you want, Potter?"

"Um, uh, do you wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?" Harry blurted.

Malfoy hesitated, his brow furrowing, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Harry felt his cheeks get hot, "Yeah," He fidgeted nervously, "I am."

Malfoy looked away abruptly, the tops of his cheeks taking on a faint flush, "I need to fetch my cloak."

Harry beamed, "I'll meet you by the doors in ten minutes."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Sweet Christmas Kiss**

Tags: Established relationship, drinking, christmas, fluff

.

Harry stared up at the rough wooden beams on the ceiling and blinked. The world was swimming slightly and he frowned at it. Then he remembered, he was drunk. It was, he was... at a Christmas party, no, a pre-christmas party with friends, lots of friends. He had had a drink, recently, but someone had taken it from him and now he was laying on the couch staring at the ceiling. He wasn't really that drunk, somewhere passed buzzed and treading in the beneficent shallows of drunk but not really one or the other properly. Beneficent. Beneficent, what a fantastic fucking word. He wasn't sure what it even meant-

The wireless was playing christmas songs and Harry perked up as it switched songs and started singing along absently, "Last Christmas, I gave you my heart~ But the very next day, you gave it away~"

"Must you take up the whole couch, Potter?" Draco sighed.

Harry broke off from his singing and grinned up at him. With some difficulty, he grabbed the back of the couch and pulled himself up.

Draco sat down and Harry dropped back down, his head falling onto Draco's lap.

Draco glared at him, "How much have you had to drink?"

"Too much an' entirely not enough." Harry bemoaned, reaching up and sliding his hand along Draco's cheek and down his chin, "But is better now." His hand dropped back to his chest.

"Really now?" He arched one perfect fucking eyebrow at Harry.

Harry was still grinning like a fool. He turned his head as the christmas song caught his attention again and caught on to the end of the verse, "-you gave it away~ This year, to save me from tears~ I'll give it to someone special~"

"What are you giving away?" Draco asked.

"My heart," Harry said, looking back up at Draco.

"Muggle music is really so strange," Draco mused, cocking his head as he listened to the song round out to the last refrain.

Harry happily sang the verse one more time, it was one of his favourite christmas songs because it was just so pretty and lovely to sing, "Last Christmas, I gave you my heart~ But the very next day, you gave it away~" He watched Draco mouthing along to the words silently, whispering the last two he had heard Harry sing already, "This year, to save me from tears~ I'll give it to someone special~" Harry smiled at the low thrum of Draco's voice, audible to only him.

Draco's hand gently threaded through Harry's hair and he asked, "Who are you going to give your heart then?"

Harry laughed and then relaxed into a gentle smile, "I can't give 'way something I haven't got any more." He reached up and pressed his palm against Draco's chest, " 'S right here."

Draco stared down at him and shook his head slightly, "You're a complete sap and absolutely hopeless, Potter."

"You're a Potter too, you know," Harry said.

Draco placed his hand over Harry's, "Oh, I know," he lamented playfully, brushing Harry's hair back and kissing his forehead.

"What 'bout your heart?" Harry said softly, happily losing himself in Draco's dove grey eyes.

Draco smiled, "You're taking very good care of it."


	3. Chapter 3

Midnight Mistletoe

Tags: Professors Drarry, chirstmas, mistletoe

.

Draco slipped out of his office and down the empty dungeon hallways, heading up through the maze of stairs, his cloak pulled tightly around himself. He made no sound thanks to a few carefully placed silencing spells and the hood to hide his hair. The only thing better than a late night trip to the kitchens for warm biscuits and tea was catching students out after curfew.

The castle was riddled with enchanted mistletoe, so Draco was careful to check every doorway he came to. Minerva wasn't the type to put up that sort of thing and none of the other teachers owned up to it, although Draco was suspicious of Flitwick, that sort of charm work was right up his alley. It was either that or Peeves who would certainly love putting them up though it was hard to imagine where he would have found the damn things.

Draco carefully skirted the edge of the large entranceway leading to the main hallway and thus to the kitchens, when his foot caught on something and he nearly tripped, stumbling forward and just barely catching himself on the wall opposite. He spun around, glaring up and down the hallway, ready to take points and give detention, but no one was there. He looked down and saw a foot connected to most of a leg before it disappeared. Draco frowned, leaned down and grabbed at the edge where the leg disappeared and encountering the thin silky material of an invisibility cloak, which could only belong to one person.

Draco jerked the cloak off, "Are you trying to get someone killed, Potter?"

Potter lifted his head, blinking his eyes opened like he had been asleep. He focused on Draco and groaned, his head falling back with a thump, "Merlin. Why'd it have to be you?"

Draco narrowed his eyes.

Potter's foot was stuck in the middle of the floor, flat to the stone, so he had to keep his knee bent. He slowly sat up, scrubbing his hands through his hair and leaving it standing in every possible direction. He pointed up with a grimace.

Draco looked up and saw a small bundle of mistletoe at the top of the archway. He looked back down at Potter already braced for whatever Draco was going to say, a wince already on his face.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Are you a complete moron?"

Potter sighed, "No, Malfoy."

"Ah," Draco said flatly, "That would explain why you are still here rather than having, say, sent a patronus, which is one of your specialities."

"Flitwick is gone this weekend and Minerva- I've-" Potter sighed, "She helped me the last two times."

Draco stared at him.

"She told me in no uncertain terms was I was to wake her up for this again unless I wanted to be in charge of every detention until spring hols."

"And the reason you can't free yourself?" Draco asked with growing disbelief, "Surely you were watching when Minerva removed the charms?"

"I was!" Potter snapped. He frowned and took out his wand, pointing it up at the mistletoe with a muttered incantation and complicated swirl to his wand. His wand shot some blue and gold sparks in the air. "I must have the wand movements wrong. I swear that's how she did it."

"You…" Draco shook his head, at a loss for words.

"I'm not exactly a charms professor am I?" Potter said impatiently, "If you're so clever, you can disenchant it then."

Draco sniffed imperiously, "I'm not paid to save idiots from a children's charms."

"Great. So you don't know either."

"I did not say that-"

"Just give me my cloak back and bugger off," Potter said and laid back down on the floor, muttering under his breath, "I'll look forward to you mocking me for this for the rest of my life."

"Of course I will," Draco said, "Only you could do something this stupid, and three times no less."

Potter groaned, "I only wanted a sandwich."

That reminded Draco that his own tea and biscuits were waiting. He turned to leave and hesitated. His back still turned to Potter; he said, "There's more than one way to free someone from mistletoe." He waited, expecting Potter to mock him or laugh.

Instead, Potter asked, "What?" sounding perplexed.

Draco sighed. It was far too late to be testing his heart like this. He turned back around and held out his hand, "Hurry up, I haven't got all night."

"I don't-?" Potter shook his head with a frown as he sat back up.

Draco bit his lip, walking over to Potter and kneeling next to him as he pulled his hood down.

Potter grabbed his arm to try and push him back, "Wait you're going to be stuck too!"

"Shut up, Potter," Draco said, taking Potter's face in both hands and kissing him. He pulled away slowly, feeling dazed, Potter's hair brushing over his fingertips as he dropped his hands.

Potter stared at him like Draco had stunned him.

Draco stood up and swept down the hallway as quickly as he could.

"I- Wait!" Potter called after him, scrambling up and running after Draco.

Draco cursed under his breath, hoping the castle was dark enough to hide his flushed face.

Potter caught his sleeve and pulled him to a stop. Quite unfairly, Potter's darker skin showed no sign of distress. "You- um…" Potter looked away, biting his bottom lip.

"Yes?" Draco asked, fighting the urge just to take off running.

"I-" Potter broke off again, his throat bobbing as he swallowed hard, "Well, thanks."

Draco scowled at him, "It's fine." He pulled his arm free, straightening his robes as he hurried on his way towards the kitchens.

Draco closed his eyes and fought down a sigh as Potter trotted after him.

"Where are you going?" Potter asked.

Draco didn't answer.

Potter looked around and seemed to catch on, "Oh, the kitchens? That was where I was headed… y'know, before everything."

Draco didn't respond.

"I suppose I should have guessed that, since it's not your night to be on patrols," Potter went on, "and you were headed this way."

Draco tickled the pear on the large portrait and stepped inside. This late at night only one or two house elves were in the kitchens and they perked up at the sight of Harry and Draco. Both had apparently been there often enough that they didn't even have to request what they wanted, one elf automatically putting on the tea while another began putting together a sandwich comprised of what looked like leftovers from dinner.

Draco carefully sat on one of the small stools around the large work table and wasn't terribly surprised when Potter sat next to him. He _was_ somewhat surprised that Potter seemed to have replaced his talkativeness with nervously fiddling with his hair and bouncing one leg under the table.

"I'm fairly certain you're only making it worse," Draco said, picking up his teacup and resting it right under his chin.

"What?" Potter jumped.

Draco smiled faintly, "Your hair, Potter. The more you touch it, the worse it gets."

Potter jerked his hand away from his head, "Yeah, I mean, yes. It does do that."

"If I had known kissing you would distress you this much, I would have done it ages ago," Draco said unable to keep the bitterness entirely out of his tone.

"It's not-" Potter stopped and pulled his hand through his hair again like he had half a mind to pull it out, "It's a bit the opposite, actually."

Draco nearly dropped his cup, rattling it quite badly against the saucer as he tried to set it down, "The opposite," Draco repeated.

"I know that you didn't mean anything by it," Potter said quickly, "It was- It was the clever thing to do and I-"

"Shut up, Potter." Draco reached up, taking Potter's hand before it could vandalise his hair again and placed it on the table. It took nearly all his self-control to keep his hand over Potter's.

Potter looked from their hands to Draco, "So…" he smiled hesitantly, "I can call you next time I get caught under the mistletoe?"

Draco flushed faintly and held Potter's hand a little tighter, " _If_ you're stupid enough to get stuck under one again… and it's before midnight."

.

.

Draco finished marking his last paper and threw it on the top of the pile, standing up and stretching with a groan. He grabbed his cloak as he left his rooms and headed up to the kitchens for something sweet as a reward for being subjected to his student's stupidity for the evening.

He had hardly made it out of the dungeons when his foot stuck to the floor. Draco barely managed to lurch back and keep from falling on his face, getting the other foot caught as well. Draco looked up in disbelief at the merry little sprig of green and white hanging cheekily over the middle of the doorway. He had thought they were all gone, removed by the Headmistress after a rather unfortunate incident with a bloke who had tried to kiss a girl against her wishes. She must have missed one, or it _was_ Peeves doing it, the dratted poltergeist.

Draco used the charm Minerva had taught them to remove the other mistletoe but it had no effect. He tired a few others, and in a pique of rage hit it with a blasting charm, but the dratted plant didn't budge. Draco would have sworn it looked even healthier.

He looked down at his wand with a sigh. He had never cast a corporeal patronus. He checked his pockets half-heartedly. A soft crinkle drew his attention and he pulled out a folded piece of parchment. Having nothing better to do, Draco sank down onto the floor, carefully cut the paper into a perfect square and folded it into a small crane. It felt a bit like putting a note in a bottle and send it out to sea as he charmed it to fly and gently blew on it to send it flying off down the hallway.

Draco wrapped his arms around his knees. He would just have to wait until someone found him, and hope whoever it was wasn't the sort to gossip. Draco cast a warming charm over himself when the floor got too cold, resting his head on his knees.

Running footsteps coming closer made Draco jerk his head up, shocked to see Potter coming down the stairs. He was wearing a teeshirt and joggers, seemingly untouched by the castle cold. Draco hurried to his feet, cheeks growing hot with embarrassment. "Not one word, Potter," he said as soon as Potter was close enough.

Potter grinned, biting his bottom lip as he looked up at the mistletoe.

Draco shook his head, "How did you know I-?"

"I thought you said not one word?" Potter said raising an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean."

Potter opened his hand to a show Draco's little paper crane, "It slipped under the door."

"And you knew it was mine?" Draco asked.

Potter shrugged, carefully slipping the crane into his pocket like it was something precious, "It's not the first crane you've sent me."

Draco stared at him. He could hardly remember, it had been so long ago and they had been on very bad terms.

Potter smiled, "So, can I kiss you now?"

Draco felt himself start to flush and frowned.

"I know, I know, _shut up, Potter,_ " he said in a poor imitation of Draco.

"Don't presume you know what I'm going to say," Draco said.

He reached out and Potter stepped closer, letting Draco grasp the front of his shirt, and pull him close. Potter's hands caught Draco's hips, pulling him close. As soon as their lips met Draco found himself backed against the door frame, Potter pressed tight to his front as he kissed Draco with a groan. Draco clung to him like a drowning man; shirt fisted tightly in his hand as he curled the other around Potters neck and into his hair, kissing Potter until he was breathless.

"What were you going to say then?" Potter asked when they had both paused for breath, still tightly wrapped up in one another.

"What?" Draco asked dazed, transfixed by Potter's green eyes.

Potter smiled and leaned forward to steal another kiss, "You said, don't presume I know what you're going to say."

Draco sighed, carding his hand through Potter's hair. He hadn't had anything to say then, but he did now, "Rather than letting mistletoe do all the work, just ask me out."

"How about now?" Potter said.

Draco smiled faintly in disbelief, " _Now_? It's the middle of the night."

"Yeah but I can't wait a second longer to kiss you again," Potter said.

Draco felt his heart stutter into his chest, his cheeks getting hot, "I suppose it can't be helped then."

Potter grinned and kissed him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas Jumper

Additional Tags: Christmas, jumpers, cold hands, kissing, established relationship

.

Harry checked through his closet, then looked again, slower. He frowned to himself and dug through the laundry hamper. He was certain he had folded his christmas jumper last night and put it away. It wasn't due to be washed yet though Draco teased him constantly for wearing it.

He headed downstairs, calling as he went, "Draco? Have you seen my jumper?"

"No," Came the muffled response from the living room.

Harry shivered and shook his head and went to the kitchen, sometimes he left them over the back of a chair. No such luck. He decided to check the coat rack by the front door, he had left his jumpers in stranger places.

"Are you sure you haven't seen it?" He called absently, "It's the blue one with the snowflakes."

"Nope."

Harry sorted through the coats, no jumper. He sighed, rubbing his arms and walking slowly back to the living room to warm up by the fire. He'd just have to wear a Weasley jumper until-

He stopped in the doorway.

Draco was stretched out on the couch, a book propped open on his chest, wearing a vibrant blue jumper covered in white glittery snowflakes.

"And you haven't seen my jumper?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

Draco's gaze flicker up from the book briefly and then he very deliberately slumped down into the couch, the jumper sliding up to his chin and bunching around his chest, "No."

"Oh." Harry leaned against the doorframe, "Are you certain?"

Draco shifted in the large fluffy jumper so that the collar crept up over his nose and pulled the sleeves up so that only the tips of his fingers poked out to hold the book up. He looked over at Harry, his eyes wide with contrived innocence and shook his head, "Haven't the faintest notion, Potter."

Harry sighed, "That's a shame. It's very comfortable. And very warm."

"Mhmhmm." Draco hummed appreciatively.

He couldn't stop the grin that spread over his face. Shaking his head, he walked over to the couch and straddled Draco's thighs, "You're a menace, Malfoy."

Draco lifted his head, the book dropping to the floor unheeded as Harry leaned forward.

Harry fingered the hem of the soft jumper as he kissed Draco, nipping his bottom lip and following it with is tongue. Draco sighed into the kiss and cupped the back of Harry's neck.

Harry slid his fingers under the jumper, tracing the edge of Draco's trousers and shoved his ice cold hands against Draco's stomach, laughing maniacally as Draco yelped and tried to shove him off.

"You monster-" Draco protested, squirming and twisting until they fell off the couch entirely.

Harry took the brunt of it, landing on his back and turning his laughter into a wheeze.

Draco sat up, keeping all his weight firmly on Harry's chest, "You're dead to me."

"Sorry?" Harry breathed with a crooked grin.

Draco narrowed his eye, "Apology not accepted. You're exiled from the living room." He stood up and straightened Harry's jumper before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Aw, come on-"

"No." Draco said and pointed to the doorway, "Out."

"Fine," Harry sighed, because it had been entirely worth it, and headed to the kitchen to make apology hot chocolate.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Stick in One Hand & A Kiss in the Other**

additional tags:mistletoe, Auror Harry, Ministry Official Draco

.

Harry fought down as sigh as he filled out the incident report for what started as a squabble about snow globes and ended with four damaged storefronts, two destroyed carts, fifteen minor injuries, three significant injuries and one old woman transfigured into a chicken. Last Harry knew she was still in the spell damage ward trying to peck people to death.

Someone swept by leaving the scent bergamot and cedar in their wake that immediately made Harry look up. Draco headed to the head desk, a stack of papers in one hand and a long stick in the other.

"Hey, Ron?" Harry asked, setting down his pen.

Ron flipped to the next page in the case file, frowning in thought.

"Ron?" Harry asked again, wadding up a scrap of paper and flicking it at his head.

Ron startled, "Wha-? What?! Why you trying to scare me half to death?"

"I tried asking," Harry said and pointed down at the end of their sea of cubicles to where Draco was talking with Robards at his desk, "Why does Draco have a stick?"

"I think it's an old broomstick handle."

Harry gave him a look, "Yeah, but why?"

Draco turned, and Harry could just make out a green and white sprig of… something floating over his head.

"Mistletoe," Ron said, "Some bloke cursed it to hang over Malfoy's head until he's kissed."

Harry frowned, "Why hasn't he got rid of it?"

Ron shrugged, "Can't imagine he didn't try. I think it was one of the curse-breaker team that did it, they know their stuff."

Draco braced his arm on Robards' desk, leaning over, his perfectly tailored trousers hugging his perfectly-

"-you even listening, mate?" Ron prodded him in the arm.

Harry blinked, "What?"

Ron shook his head, "I can see it's the mistletoe you're concerned about."

" _I am_ ," Harry said firmly, "Why does he need a stick?"

"There's a betting pool-"

"What?" Harry frowned.

"-first one to kiss Malfoy gets the lot."

"He needed a stick," Harry said flatly, anger flaring in his gut.

"Malfoy doesn't hit anyone with it, just keep them at a distance. He's done a good job too, it's been a week now," Ron said.

" _He needed a stick_ ," Harry repeated, "That's not funny, Ron, that's harassment."

Ron brow twisted in confusion, "It's all in good fun. Just a prank."

"If it was me and the lads down at the pub and it was over at the end of the night, then it would be all in good fun," Harry snapped, his hand curling into a fist, "This is the entire department being arseholes."

Ron grimaced, "Err… more like half the Ministry from what I've heard."

Before Harry could ask more, he saw someone stand up from the corner of his eye.

Leon, one of the newer aurors, glanced around the room.

His partner Deacon grinned and nudged him, "Go on, he's distracted."

Leon nodded and started edging up behind Draco.

Harry's chair fell over as he stood and drew his wand. He hit Leon with a tripping jinx as he walked forward, an expelliarmus that sent Leon's wand flying, and an incarcerous bound his legs. Harry stood over the hapless idiot, trying to convince himself not to break his nose.

"I-" Leon started to say before Harry silenced him with another well-placed spell.

A weight pressed itself firmly in the centre of Harry's chest.

Harry blinked, eyes focusing on the stick, following it up to where Draco was holding the other end. He spared Harry a glance before looking around the room to make sure no one else was trying to ambush him.

"I was just-" Harry pointed down at Leon, "He was trying to sneak up on you."

Draco looked at Leon and back up at Harry, studying him suspiciously.

"I wasn't going to…" Harry felt himself start to blush and took a step back, "I'm just going to go back to my desk."

"Wait," Draco said.

Harry froze.

"It might as well be you," Draco lowered the stick, stepping on Leon as he closed the distance between them and grabbed the front of Harry's robes.

Harry's breath caught in his chest, "Wha-?"

All thought left Harry's head as Draco kissed Harry. His lips were soft and warm, Draco smelled sweetly of bergamot and cedar, and Harry could feel his fingers curling into the fabric of his uniform. All sound seemed to fade into static, the world around him losing its focus-

"Hey," Ron grabbed his shoulder.

Harry jumped, the world suddenly back, too bright and loud. All around other aurors were cheering or groaning or laughing, already starting to gossip.

Draco was gone.

"It's not just the mistletoe you were concerned about, yeah?" Ron said.

Harry swallowed hard as a hundred little things all seemed to connect into one very big nerve-wracking thing, a maybe liking Draco thing.

Ron sighed and patted his shoulder, "Robards was yelling for you."

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" Harry said faintly.

"With Robards, for certain. With Malfoy?," Ron shrugged, "I dunno. Guess you'll have to find out." He pushed Harry toward the front desk, "I'll finish the report, you do what you have to."

.

.

Robard's gave yelling a good go, but Harry was so distracted he didn't catch a word of it. He was probably on probationary patrols or would have to do weekend training classes, Harry didn't care.

Ron had already left by the time he got back to his desk. Harry collected his jacket only to be stopped by a short blond witch with freckles across her nose.

She put her hand on her hips with a frown, "You're the one?"

"The one what?" Harry asked with a sigh.

She narrowed her eyes, "Cause of you I have to return everyone's money, it's a shite load of work. Next time join the betting pool or leave it well alone."

"Betting pool? You were the one running the betting pool?" Harry asked, straightening up.

"Yeah-"

"The one harassing, Draco?" Harry said.

She stiffened, "Look I just took the bets. I didn't curse him."

"Do you know who did?" Harry asked.

She glanced away, "No-"

"Then I'm going to turn _you_ in to WR," Harry said.

Her eyes widened, "I didn't-!"

"I don't care," Harry said.

She frowned and huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "...Cursebreaker Windershins," she said quickly, "Keep me well out of it."

"Can anyone corroborate your claim?" Harry asked, grabbing his notebook and writing Windershin's name down.

"His mate Sam, I think, he must have been there seeing as he told just about everyone about it," She gave him a look, "Not you apparently. I can see why."

Harry didn't rise to the bait, finishing writing down the names she had given him, "Your cooperation is appreciated. I'd avoid making any other betting pools in the future if I were you."

She sniffed at him and stomped off with a muttered, "hero my ass."

Harry went down to Wizard Resources, filled out forms and gave formal statements and emphasised his name a bit more than he was normally comfortable with until he was certain Windershin would see at least some repercussions for his blatant misuse of magic.

When he finally left the Ministry it was dark, he headed for the Leaky, getting a pint and sitting at one of the small round tables in the back of the bar.

"Enjoying your winnings?" Draco said behind him.

Harry jumped, beer spilling over on the table. He turned in his seat towards Draco, managing a weak, "No."

Draco's eyebrows rose, "Feeling guilty are we?"

Harry shook his head, "I wasn't in the betting pool. I kind of ruined it. She- the witch running it is giving the money back."

Draco went very still, "Lair. You were right behind me."

"The auror I stunned, he was trying to- I just didn't want him to kiss you," Harry said, embarrassed.

Draco stared at him.

Harry stared back.

"You weren't part of the betting?" Draco asked faintly, the tops of his cheeks flushing a pretty pink.

"Err, no. ...Do you want a chair?" Harry asked, hopefully pulling out the chair in front of him.

Draco stiffly drifted down into the chair. He clutched his knees with both hands, "If you weren't part of the bet what were you doing?"

"Helping?" Harry tried. He grimaced, "I went a bit overboard. I, uh, the woman who was running the betting pool told me who cursed you. I reported him. I hope that's alright."

"You were really trying to help me-," Draco said numbly.

"WR better follow through, or Windershin's is going to have mistletoe growing out of his nose."

"-and I just assumed-"

Harry ran his hand through his hair, "I just really, really didn't want him to kiss you."

"-that you were in on the whole thing."

Harry bit his lip, looking down at his hands, "I'm kind of a jealous person."

"I'm sorry," Draco said

"Why? I… I quite liked the kiss," Harry said.

The flush on Draco's cheeks darkened, "Oh."

"Yeah. Um-"

"I'm sorry about _that_ ," Draco blurted, pointing up.

Harry looked up and saw a sprig of mistletoe floating above his head.

"I thought you had..." Draco said weakly.

"Will you help me get rid of it then?" Harry asked.

Draco pushed up the sleeve of his jacket, trying to find his wand, "Yes. I'll take it off right away."

Harry grabbed his wrist, "I was rather hoping you'd kiss me, actually."

Draco froze.

"Only if you want to, of course," Harry added.

Draco looked at Harry's hand around his wrist and tugged it free.

Harry's face fell, "Oh... I-"

Draco clumsily tangled their fingers together, squeezing Harry's hand. He leaned forward and brushed his lips over Harry's, slowly deepening the kiss.

The mistletoe fell on Harry's head, making them both jump.

Harry grinned as Draco tried to pull the plant out of the tangle of his hair, "So… can I take out out to dinner?"

Draco smiled hesitantly, "I'd like that very much."


End file.
